Leaving the Chaos
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto is tired of people messing with and injuring him and his friends. Thinking it will be better for everyone if he leaves, he does just that. Leaving a note behind for the ones he has left.
1. Good bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story so-far

You must thank my friend for helping to describe his room without the genjutsu on it. I was having so much trouble there!(I'm not very good at writing gruesome scenes...)

* * *

><p>'Ah yes, the apartment that I have lived in since I was 5. Just wish that I could say there were good memories here. Well, that doesn't mater - not when I'm leaving it behind for good. I've finally had enough with the damn villagers and all their punishment for the 'demon child'. Enough is enough. They have now crosses the line. No mater what they do to my property, I won't react. If they do something to me, I can ignore it. Now, if they harm one of my few friends just for being near me, that's it. I can't stand being here anymore, now with such despicable humans around me. That right, I don't consider myself human anymore. Kurama was pulled into my body some time ago without anyone's knowledge. Know what that means? That I have become a demon, well, a half demon. His soul is now free, gone to restore its chakra and left me the nine tails worth. Now my lifelong friend is gone and I have decided to leave this god forsaking village.<p>

I smiled at the thought. Gone. Free. No more hate. Happy. My smile grew with each concept. Then I thought of others. The villagers will be glad that the demon has finally left. Tsaunade won't have to deal with me anymore. Jirya will be able to research all the time instead if training me. Sakura won't have to deal with me asking her out all of the time. Sai is able to complete his mission of killing Sasuke. Kakashi won't have me yelling at him anymore. Kiba won't have me to call him dog-breath. I won't be eating all of the ramen at Ichiraku. I won't be troublesome to Shikamaru. I won't make fun of Choji. Yes, everyone will be happier. Even me.

But I still want to say good-bye, so I grabbed a pen and a paper and got writing.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT HERE! YOUR EVEN LATER THEN KAKASHI! Naruto? Hey, Naruto? Come out! Guys, I don't think he's here."<p>

"Now why would you say that forehead? The fact that he didn't answer or that we didn't hear screams saying to shut up?"

"Sai..." The pale boy now named Sai just smiles a creepy, fake, closed eye smile back at the pink haired girl.

"Well, where do you think he's gone?" A man with silver hair reading a book with an orange cover said from the couch.

"That idiot must have gone to get ramen and forgot all about us! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now now forehead, look around and think. Doesn't it look cleared out to you?" It was true. There was very little ramen left in the shelves some things were missing.

"Everyone, look around for any kind of struggle clue to his disappearance. "The command came from the scarecrow on the couch. He was in full jounin mode, all business.

"Hai." The two lower downs responded, though the pinkette continued. "Sensei, what if he isn't here? Like, he was taken or something?"

The masked man just looked at her with solum eyes. "We will search for him and, if he is nowhere to be found, he will become a missing nin." The girls eyes widened at that and then began her search.

"Sensei, look here." The artist walked in, carrying a slip of paper. Kakashi took it. As he read, you could see the emotions flicking over his only seen eye. "No way..." 'I won't accept this! Not Naruto! This must be a trick! I won't believe it! I won't!'

"Sencei, what's wrong? What happens to Naruto?! Sai? Will you tell me?!" After getting negative responses from both, she went hysterical. Finally, after three minutes, he handed her the now tear-stained paper. The girl read, not believing her eyes. It said-

_Hey reader!_

_If I had to guess, then this is either my team or the Hokage. I just wanted to say good bye and that I am done with this village for good, so I hope you live a good life if possible. Now, I'm sure that your thinking about how selfish Im being, and I know that I am. But I also did it for everyone in the village. Some may be wondering how this is good for themselves, but just think about it! Anyways, I don't really care either way, just glad that I'm gone!_

_Truthfully, I hate the dang village and it's villagers. Also most of the people in it hate me so it evens out pretty well! I can only hope that some people will be sad that I left, but I'd be surprised if more then one even care! Most have wanted me gone from the hour after I was born, so they should now be happy! Besides, in tired of fighting this fight, just let me rest for a year then start sending hunter-nins after me, or, ya know, maybe a month is good enough. Anyways, ya, I'm tired of this fight where I have to take everything but not truly fight back, so I'm done. The Hokage necklace is on the nightstand, as is my headband. You won't be able to get into my drawers or cabinets so don't even try. Also, if anyone comes after me, I will not hesitate to kill them all. You have been warned. Well, see ya never or right before you die if you come after me! Ja!_

_The forgotten boy,_

_Namazaki Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. If you want, you can take off the genjutsu, but I suggest that you do so before tearing the place down or it will look odd._

'Genjutsu? Why would he place a genjutsu?' "Kakashi, is there a genjutsu up on the walls?" The scarecrow looked up, a question mark written on his face.

"Let me check..." He lifted his headband, activating the sharingan. His mouth dropped. "Holly..." He looked like a fish the way his mouth was moving.

"What?! Sensei! What's wrong?" He just released the jutsu as a response. The others eyes went wide as they took in the sight. Looking around, they saw something they almost couldn't believe. Blood stains covered almost every surface- dashes across the wall, soaked into couches and carpet, splattered around on the floor, and crusted over on tables and counters. Shards of glass littered the tiles underneath their feet, some bloodstained as well. The walls depicted some of the torture with phrases like "no one will ever love you" and "demon, just die already" and much worse. Behind those words were black scorch marks and harsh slashes that split parts of the wall wide open. A variety of ropes, chains, knives, and cuffs were thrown around, making it dangerous to move much further than where they were standing. The walls were no longer the bright orange they had gotten used to and were instead a dull grey, molded over at some places or splashed and painted with blood at others. The air temperature jumped up several degrees and within seconds they were sweating more then training with Gai. The water dripping from their eyes evaporated nearly the second they touched the cement floor.

"Naruto..." The only female in the group let out. "What happened here?" This question was directed towards the former AMBU, the anger evident in her eyes.

The jounin gave a simple answer. "His life." The kunoichi was stunned that her teammate lived like this and yet was always happy. Then she fell to the ground, sobs racking through her body. "Sakura, we need to report to lady Hokage that he has become a missing nin." The pinkette just nodded before they flickered towards the tower.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R if you want me to continue! more reviews, faster updates<p> 


	2. I'll find him

Yo readers! You already know the Disclaimer as it is the same for each of my story's so ill just stop with it now... Got anything to add guy's?

Ayame: no

Mey: Enjoy the chapter!

Oh ya! what she said! R&R! and this time it even makes sense! i'll still place that at the end of my story but oh well!

* * *

><p>Chap. 2<p>

A person went flying trough the newly repaired wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **BETTER BE LYING TO ME!**" And there is our reason for a now destroyed wall.

"I'm sorry!" Everyone had to feel sorry for the poor guy. "But it's true!" And now he's going to die. Really, our sympathy goes out to him.

"Hokage-sama, we need to tell you something. I suggest killing this guy later." Kakashi was the only one not too afraid to talk.

"Can't you tell me later? I'm busy here!" She shouted back at the jonin.

"It's about Naruto." At this, the raging old lady slowed and looked at them, forgetting about the now mentally broken man.

"Come to my other office." She said before swiftly turning away.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The group followed her to a separate room without much damage done to it, save a table that had been split down the middle with fist sized holes in the center where the split must have formed.

"Report." She commanded, and so they did. Saying why they went there, what they saw, and showing the note by handing it to her.

"What's this about a genjutsu?" She asked once she reached the end, making the three remaining members of team Kakashi grimace.

"...That you'll have to see." Kakashi said, looking away.

"What do you mean Kakashi? Just tell me about the genjutsu! What was it hiding?!" It was Sakura that answered.

"It's too terrible to describe... or think about." She started crying once the words got all the way out of her mouth.

"Sai, what did you see?" Tsunade was panicking now and her voice was uneven. If Sai didn't to answer, then she didn't _want_ to know what it looked like. All she could see was a twitch of the lip, a pained look in his eye, then the shaken no of his head. She was stunned at first. Sai showed pain. Something that was completely trained out of the members of ROOT. Then she felt something growing in her chest. A pain. So this is what it feels like... This is the pain of knowledge. This is the fear of something lost that doesn't WANT to come back. This is what if feels like to be abandoned... And it feels terrible. Far different the just heartbreak. That was something she knew well. This was... far worse.

She let out a breath before saying, "Let's go... I need to see this." And with that, everyone started moving to the beloved blonds apartment.

* * *

><p>At the room<p>

"No. Way." Even the ANBU were thinking these words as they set their gazes inside the now abandoned apartment room. They saw everything and some even began to cry - though no one saw because of their masks. One anbu who had seen Ibiki's scars and injuries from being tortured long ago doubted that even _he_ had to face such terror, and especially not on an daily basis. Sakura was on her knees, crying for the nth time today, wishing Naruto didn't leave her. Thinking back to the note, she wondered what he meant by 'everyone will be happier'.

'No one could be happier with the sunshine gone! It's just impossible! How will Lady Tsunade be happier with her successor gone, or Sai without the one who pulled him out of what he had become under ROOT? Hinata would be heartbroken and Neji depressed with the person he now considered his closest friend gone off to be a rogue-nin. How was any of this being 'happier'? The village's inspiration and idol was gone without even knowing how much he meant to anyone. Without knowing how much he had meant to _everyone_. And he didn't even tell us really why! I don't believe the thing about 'everyone being happier.' Sakura though.

'I will find him and bring him back. No matter what. Naruto belongs here with us. Not on the run as a missing nin! If he did this so he could get Sasuke without any restraints then I will help him. Then he can finally forget about it and stay with us! Why did his nindo have be to never go back on his word? He's just so difficult!' And with that, her small 'rant' ended, bringing her back to the real world just to see Tsunade destroying everything and crying as she did it. Sai had a hand on his chest and was breathing heavily, just showing how much pain he was in. Kakashi had his eyes closed, not being on guard at all for any attack like he normally was. He was probably trying to come to terms with this new change.

"Okay everyone... Uzumaki Naruto is now classified as a S-rank missing nin... Uchiha Sasuke is A-rank missing nin." Tsunade turned towards the ANBU. "Search for Uzumaki Naruto and do anything in your power to bring him back alive. Gather at least twenty others. You may get more if you feel it is needed. Go." She slowly walked out of the house in the direction of the Hokage tower, muttering something about having to quit this job as she went. In truth, no one could blame her.

"Kakashi? Why is Naruto S-rank? And how did Sasuke _just_ become a missing nin, not before now?" Sakura looked questioningly - with just a hint of sadness - at her former sensei, just wanting a touch of normality.

"It means that Naruto made it that - so that as long as he was loyal to Konoha - Sasuke could never be made a missing nin. It also means that no one has ever seen his full strength. Not even in the battles we have fought with him or the limit of all his thousands of shadow clones. He must be even stronger than that. Just how strong are you now Naruto? Were your bonds with us not strong enough to make you stay?" He started speaking to no one by the end of his speech, seeming to ask the wind.

"How have we never seen Naruto's full power? He already does nearly all of the fighting...!" Sakura trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm going on the retrieval mission." Sai's voice was hard as he thought about losing his first friend. With his older brother already dead and Naruto having already reawakened that old bond the painter didn't want to lose the person closest to him. "I'll convince him to come back... he wont leave us!" The voice of the normally unfeeling nin rose to a softish shout. "He will come back to me." He whispered the last part to himself as, after excusing himself, he left out of the still open door. With one last look into the destroyed torture room the boy disappeared to the front gates of Konoha.

* * *

><p>And that *pause for dramatic effect* is the end *and again* of this chapter. *fake sobbing coming from Mey with cheers from Ayame*<p>

Ayame: Finally its over! Why do we have to be here when you're writing this again?

Mey: We don't, at least, I don't... Why _are_ you here?

Ayame:... we have a _choice?! why the heck didn't anyone tell me this little piece of information?! that's IT! I'm leaving!_

*evil voice* **Hehehehe... you can't... I hold you here as your punishment for being so mean to everyone you come in contact to... HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Mey:... she's gone crazy... oh well. R&R!


	3. Desisions

Hihi people! How's it going? good? hope so! Anyways, for anyone who actually bothers to read my story's, thank you and I haven't been able to get to my computer because of my stupid brothers and their obsession to minecraft... OH WELL! Iv updated now so that's all that maters! Hopefully the others will get more chapters soon, but no promises. So, on to the story and I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

><p>At the gates of Konoha<p>

Sai arrived just as the large group of ANBU were leaving. They all knew their mission; to find the newly made missing nin and bring him back alive before any more - permanent - damage could be done. One turned as Sai shouted for them to wait.

"Why are you here." One spoke with clear demand in his voice. Sai began talking without any of his usual remarks or insults.

"I'm coming with you. Naruto is my friend and I'm not letting him leave us." With those words spoken he turned and started walking out of the village. Everybody else - anbu and bystanders alike - looked at each other wide eyed, nobody thought that's Sai could be able to act like that.

Sai started running, leaving Konoha behind with his decision that; If Naruto doesn't come back, neither would he.

"I'm coming." He said to the wind. With new found resolve, he sped through the trees in search of his best friend.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the land of water...<p>

"Dang it! Why don't these people have ramen?! I travel all this way just to find another place to stay and they don't have any ramen stands! Gaaaah!" Naruto was complaining out loud.

"Hey, kid, you should stop being so loud. Unless, that is, you wanna get killed!" Naruto looked up at the source of these words to find a group of men, ages around 25-30, huddled around a campfire. All had dark, torn, dirty, old cloths on that didn't seem to hold much heat. The one who must have spoken drew out a rusted, crooked knife, showing it off as though it would be able to scare away the newcomer. Not a single one expected Naruto to laugh at their pathetic efforts.

"Haha, You guy's - hahaha - think that - ahahaha - could scare me - hehe - away? HA! Baka!" The blonds fit of giggles continued even once the men charged at him with the obvious intent to kill. One was even able to radiate a small amount of KI that was actually feelable to his opponent. The only problem with that was it just so small that it made Naruto go into full blown laughter, making him fall to the ground, making some of the men sweat-drop. The others that weren't looking at Naruto like he was crazy tried attacking while he was down.

Only to be pushed back by an invisible force. "*hehe* I told you, didn't I! Dont mess with me or you die!" He said, still laughing throughout this entire threat. The men ran away, fearing for their lives with Naruto staring at their retreating backs. "So... that's it? Lame." He turned and walked away, still searching for his missing ramen.

* * *

><p>'Where are you Naruto?' Sai asked himself though he was trying to project his thoughts. 'I may be the only one who knows how good you might actually be, but that doesn't mean I'm able to track you dang it!' Sai, flying on his ink bird, searched from the sky's. He knew about Naruto's ability to fly (like the people from Iwagakure) and decided that would be his chosen course of action.<p>

A smaller and more chakra infused ink bird flew up to the larger one as well as it's creator. Sai pulled out a piece of paper as to allow the bird to hop on it, creating words before flying in an opposite direction. It motioned for the boy to follow and took off full speed in the direction of Kirigakure. Sai sighed. 'This is going to be a long trip.'

* * *

><p>'Why would Naruto of all people leave? He loves this village!' The pink-haired kunoichi thought to herself as she walked to her best friend Ino's house. 'I wonder if anyone else will know… maybe-' Her train of thought was broken off as a brunette bumped into her. Kiba.<p>

"Yo!" Sakura allowed him a small smile before a muttered 'hi'. "What's wrong? Something happen about Sasuke? Is the Duck-butt coming back?" Nearly all of Sasuke's old friends and fangirls didn't trust or like him anymore. All but Naruto. Sakura blinked in realization. 'That's right! Back when I was thinking about how people were going to react I thought about him wanting to bring back Sasuke! So Naruto's going to go after Sasuke! That has to be it! This way, he will have more freedom to search and won't have to check in with the hokage each time! And he'll come back right once he finds Sasuke! Well, that's better. Now I don't have to worry about the Baka.' A smile graced her features at the thought.

"... Umm… Hello?" 'Oh, that's right… I was talking to Kiba.'

"Hum? What is it?" Kiba looked at her as though she had four heads (ya, that's right! Four, not two! two is perfectly normal!)

"I was wondering what was wrong, then you spaced out."

"Oh yeah!" Her voice quieted as she re-remembered what happened. "Naruto… left the village. Sai went to look for him as well as some ANBU so he should be back soon. Also, he has been labeled as an S-rank missing nin until he has been found. If you want - though I suggest that you don't - you can look at his apartment. I warn you that what you see will scar you." Her tone grew dark during the last part of her speech as she was seeing the horrors of the room in her mind.

"His apartment? And why did he leave? This is Naruto that were talking about, right? He's going to be Hokage! I'm going to see what happened myself!" And with that, the dog-boy ran off, heading to the apartment. 'Everyone's going to know about this by the end of the day… ugh. Maybe I should tell Ino.' And so, with that decided, the pink-haired girl continued to her blond best-friends house.

With Kiba

Wide eyes greeted the empty, torture-chamber-looking room. "What. The. Hell. What happened to this place! I was here just yesterday!"

"Genjutsu" said a voice from the corner. It belonged to a certain silver haired(not white! he's not old!) cyclopes.

"Eh? Kakashi? What do you mean genjutsu? Naruto was never able to perform even the easiest genjutsu to save his life!" A sad smile graced the sharingan wielders face, though it remained unseen due to his mask.

"The kid was a hidden genius. No one ever actually saw his full potential, maybe save Jiraiya. But we weren't the only blind ones… read this." The jonin handed Kiba a slip of paper, AKA, his letter. This time, instead of his eyes widening or breaking down in tears, the Inuzuka screamed in rage before continuing to crumple the note in his hand.

"BAKA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! I WILL BRING YOU BACK, RIP OUT YOUR LIMBS, FEED IT TO AKAMARU, THEN STUFF THEM BACK INTO YOU!" The rage filled eyes turned to a surprised Kakashi. "WHERE IS HE! I'LL FIND HIM FIRST!" Kakashi gave another hidden smile.

"Track him Inuzuka. It is your clans specialty." Kiba growled before rushing off to gather his team, both human and mutt. 'Hinata, Shino, you better help me. I can't do this alone.'

With Shino

'Huh, something happened to make Kiba mad. I should go to Hinata, he will go to her first.' Akamaru passed, heading to the Hyuuga compound. 'I was right. Considering how much my bugs let off, Kiba is truly angry. Better not delay any longer.' And with that, the Aburame was off, heading to see his raging friend.

* * *

><p>And that is the end for this chapie! Just one question to those who have an opinion, do you think that almost all of Naruto's friends should leave Konoha to join him or just Sai? Thats it.<p>

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Knowledge

And its up! Sorry about not updating any of my storys recently. Brothers wont let me on computer and I just haven't really had many Ideas for it. Whatever! Its up now! Thank you for taking to time to read my short chapter, though it is the longest one yet, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chap. 4<p>

Shino

"What do you want Kiba-san?" The Dog-boy looked at the speaker angrily. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, saying just two simple yet powerful words.

"Naruto left." Hinata stumbled back, landing on her butt while Shino blinked afue unseen times before speaking.

"What did you say? I think that I heard wrong."

"I dont think you did. I said Naruto. Left. He left the village behind for some reason. Sakura told me this and then said to check out his apartment. It's terrible." He stared into space as though looking back at the room of his friend before continuing to speak. "Blood stains, shattered glass, torture tools. Everything you can imagine in a torture chamber was there. The worst part being, not all of it was new. Some, yes, but other smelled years old. All of it had been hidden by a genjutsu. Not even sensei had been able to detect it whenever she entered his house." The boy fell, seaming to collapse in on himself. "Dont know how him or anyone could live there, even with it all hidden. Just the knowledge makes me sick." His hands started to squeeze his head as if to force the memory out. At the sound of Hinata whimpering, he lifted up his head and reached into his pocket where the blond boy's letter rest. Holding in out to his only male teammate, he whispered a 'here' before letting it fall into the bug-boy's hand. "Read it." He whispered. Shino did as commanded after uncrumpling the paper. Absolutely no movement was seen as he read or even after he had finished. No relaxed posture or a twitch of the finger could be seen before a buzzing sound started to increase from its normal amount. The forted sound rose and continued to rise until it was at an unbearable volume. Hinata reached for the note. After reading, she broke down into tears and curled up on herself. 'Naruto' and sobs where the only audible noise heard from her area of the field if you got really close though there was probably more. The bugs were making it too hard to hear anything else besides them.

Surprisingly, Hinata was the first to recover from the downed mood. "Well, what are we going to do? None of us are strong enough to bring him back." This statement helped to knock Kiba out of stupor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'm OBVIOUSLY the strongest of the rookie 9! I could bring him back BY. MY. SELF! So HA!" Even throughout all of this boasting, it was plain to see that not even Kiba believed what he just said.

"All of us." A voice that had been silent for the entire conversation spoke up, finally.

"What? Speak up Shino!"

"Not even all of us could bring him back. You haven't seen him training when he thought himself to be alone. The power he possesses is indescribable. Never confuse him with the blond mask we saw each and everyday. You saw his room. That was a genjutsu. His supposed worst jutsu type. And yet he was able to fool both Kakashi of the Sharingan and Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress herself. If that's his worst subject, what's his best like." Shino, the ever observant person he is, had hit the jackpot. Kiba began to look fearful, as did Hinata, and both for the same reasons. 'I'm gonna lose Naruto/Naruto-kun!' Shino continued speaking. "We should go to Shikamaru-san to come up with a plan. He is the smartest of us all."

"I agree. Shika-kun should know how strong Naruto-kun is. Though he's lazy, Shika's very observant and when he thinks something isn't right, will investigate it. Now we just need to find him." Hinata responded.

"Lets ask Choji! He tends to know where his friend would be! And we know where Choji will be! The barbecue place!" And with that, the hyperactive puppy ran off in search of their chubby friend. Hinata was about to follow before Shino placed out a hand, halting her progress.

"They aren't there today. Shikamaru-san said that there was going to be a team meeting around now. Will you use your byakugan to search for them? I will send out my bugs." Hinata agreed and both used their own methods of finding the lazy genius and his team. Hinata found them first.

"There." She pointed towards an empty field just before one person, Ino, walked into it. The two teammates began to run towards her at their ninja speed run, arriving right in front of the unsuspecting blonde in seconds.

"Hello Ino-san. We were hoping to talk to you and your team if you dont mind. It is a very important matter that must be solved. Shikamaru-san will be needed to come up with a strategy and we need to know what he knows about one person in particular. Also, we will need everyones' help to retrieve this person. We will explain it more in detail once the rest arrive." Shino explained before he turned away and walked over to a nearby tree. Leaning against it, he waited. Ino bent over to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"What was all that about?" She asked, hoping for an answer. Sadly for her, Hinata shook her head and whispered back 'Later' and that was all she got.

Having nothing better to do then sit, she did exactly that. Her mind was filled with the news that could be announced when the rest of her team came and all of the terrible or wonderful things it could bring. All of the things she imagined were nothing close to the truth. Willing her other teammates to come soon, her wants were answered as Shikamaru showed up next with Choji following close behind. Shikamaru looked at the other ninja in the clearing with clearly seen questions written on his face but none coming from his mouth. Shrugging and being the lazy person he is, he decides to lay down on the 'comfy grass' and find out later when they tell him. Either way, he would do nothing until his sensei came. Choji followed his best friends example but sat down and ate some of his chips, looking at the two members of team Kurenai questioningly every so often.

Minutes later and Ino was starting to get twitchy. Asuma still hadn't come and no one was talking to break the silence. She was just about to break from the tension before the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Finally!" She moaned. I couldn't take it any longer! Sensei! Get over here! Hinata and Shino have something to tell us!" Asuma looked Hinata strait in the eye before saying one word, or rather, one name.

"Naruto?" Hinata's eyes glinted with unshed tears as she nodded.

"We want to talk to Shikamaru-san and tell everyone what we heard from Kiba-kun about both Naruto's home and what he knew had happened." Asuma nodded in understanding before he started speaking again.

"Where is Kiba? If he told you, shouldn't he be here?"

"He didn't have the patience to wait for us two to find you all and just raced off to the barbecue place in hopes to find you all there. I didn't want to have to chase after him so we just came here." This was Shino explaining what happened. Ino was, once again, getting annoyed with not understanding what they were talking about and why Naruto was so important. Finally, not being able to take it any more, she burst out with the question that was on all of her teams' minds.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO AND WHY IS IT SO DANG IMPORTANT! YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I SWEAR, I WILL NOT STOP SCREAMING UNTIL SOMEONE DOES!" She was just about to start her banshee wail when Shikamaru covered her mouth with his hand, earning a very hard chomp from the blond. Sitting down to nurse his injured hand he gave them a one worded command.

"Explain." Asuma told the group what he knew and the two other chunin did the same with their own information. In the end, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all had their mouths dropped to the ground. Shikamaru was the first to recover.

"So… You want my help to know how strong he is, huh?" A pleading look from Hinata and a nod of confirmation from Shino left him with the knowledge that he guessed right. "Well, in that case, I can't. I do know that he is incredible in sensing chakra and is able to stay calm and plan when it's needed but other than that, I know nothing. Your guess is as good as mine on his actual strength but I can help you come up with a plan to get him back." Hinata's eyes lit up and you could see a twitch of the face from Shino indicating a smile from him. Choji, Ino and Asuma were staring intently at the brunet as they awaited his master plan. Shikamaru blinked at them before asking one question. "What?" The four others- besides Shino- deadpanned.

"We want to know the plan." Spoke the bug user. After a small staring contest Shino continued speaking. "Oh… well, what should we do to help?" The others looked at the two like they were crazy before finally accepting the silent communication.

"Gather the others and meet me here again in half an hour." Everyone gave a quick nod before heading out as Shikamaru stayed there sitting, coming up with a plan to retrieve everyones favorite blond, even if it had to be by force.

25 minutes later

'Alright, I think I know what we have to do. Dang it Naruto, you're such a troublesome blond." He began to just relax and stare up at the clouds to pass the time. He didn't have to wait long as, just seconds later, Choji stepped into the clearing with Lee and Tenten in tow. Of course, with lee here, the silence couldn't last long.

"NOW WHAT HAS OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND DONE NOW?" Shikamaru had plugged his ears right as Lee said 'what' and was ignoring the others. The two newcomers looked at Choji for info. but he said nothing. Tenten looked pleadingly at the lazy boy, begging him to talk.

"Just wait. Troublesome people." He closed his eyes and leaned back, hands under head. Tenten humphed at the rudeness of her comprad and shot a warning glance at Lee so that he wouldn't talk. Surprisingly, a miracle happened and he did as she wanted. Another minute past before the next group of people came. Ino brought with her Neji and Sakura. Neji being the only one in that group that didn't know what was going on.

Hinata was the next with Kiba. She had seen who all was at the clearing and knew no one else was in their little group of chunin (All are Chunin in this story) save Sai and Shino. Kiba was angry about going to the wrong place and more so about how Hinata let him. Hinata just let him fewm beside her. Seconds later, Shino came in. No Sai. He looked at Shikamaru and shrugged before going to lean on a tree. Finally, the Jonin came in along with Iruka. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi. You could just see how upset the scarecrow was with just one glance. Iruka was the only one in the group that didn't know. He had been teaching a class at the time and there weren't any subs to take his place. Shikamaru looked around before calling out.

"Where's Sai? Why wasn't anyone able to find him?" Kakashi made a noise, drawing everyone's eyes to him.

"He went after him." The few that didn't know what was going on looked at him in question, but those who did were completely understanding. Tenten was the one to voice what her team and Iruka were thinking.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT! IF YOU DONT TELL ME IN TWENTY SECONDS, I'LL STUFF A KUNAI UP YOUR ASS!" Gai was about to scold her about how 'unyouthful' that is to do, but a glare from her stopped him- much to everyone's relief. The people who knew looked at eachother trying to decide who would talk. Everyone stared at Asuma who sighed. Tenten, Lee, Neji and Iruka looked at him expectantly. Asuma sighed again and Kakashi started to walk away, motioning for everyone else that knew to do the same. Sakura followed her sensei immediately while the others looked in question before complying.

"What's the problem?"

"Well Kurani, you're about to see." They waited and watched as Tenten, Lee and Neji grew surprised while Iruka was surprised for just a second before getting angry. At the end of Asuma's explanation, Iruka went wild. The top of his head was covered by a shadow (you know what I'm talking about) and chakra was gushing out of him. His features turned demonic with rage and Killer Intent filled the air. The weaker chunin- Kiba, Sakura and Ino- were pulled to their knees while everyone else was having a hard time standing. Iruka let loose a scream that could put a banshee to shame.

"WHO DID THIS! I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" He punched the ground doing damage that Tsunade could only hope to accomplish. His former students cowered in fear along with Kurenai and Asuma, who was only feet away from the raging chunin. Gai was standing proudly and Kakashi looked only slightly scared, having known of this side of Iruka from before (tell you soon). Iruka's chakra lashed out at everything possible with him in the center of the damage. In one jump, he was halfway to the hokage tower, leaving the group behind. Everyone looked at his back before he disappeared, questioning everything they had ever known about him. Kurani, being the first to break out of the shock, looked towards Kakashi, waiting for him to explain what had just happened. Kakashi scratched the back of his head in a very Naruto-like fashion with his eye closed.

"Well, you see…"

Flashback no jutsu

"Kakashi, you will be know as Inu from now on when you have your mask. You will serve under Fukuro (owl). Fukuro, come in." A man with an owl mask on came into the room. His hair was pulled into a dark brown ponytail that spiked up at the end. He walked up in front of Kakashi and stood with his legs apart and his hands together behind his back. "Fukuro, take off your mask." The mans hand lifted to bring the mask from his face. Underneath revealed a man with a scar crossing his nose. He could see a friendly face looking back at him. The scarred man smiled at the scarecrow before talking.

"Hello! You must be my new member! Well, my name's Iruka. Welcome to the team!" He spoke with a cheerful voice, something uncommon within the ANBU forces. Kakashi looked at him skeptically.

'A person that is like this can't be in the ANBU, or at least they can't be very good. He isn't hardened at all, not by hardships or loss. I wont accept him as my captain.' Kakashi turned back towards the Hokage, disregarding the dolphin completely. "Give me a new captain. This one isn't good." The Hokage had an amused look on his face and Iruka looked like he was one word away from laughing his face off.

"What if I tell you that Iruka here is our head ANBU captain? Or that he has completed over seventy S rank missions on his own, four of them without a scratch. Iruka here's name in the bingo book is 'The Hidden Owl'. I'm sure you've heard of him." When Kakashi heard Iruka's title, he visibly paled. The Hidden Owl was just a romer around the ANBUs since no one had ever worked with him or seen anyone with an Owl mask working there. To work under him, that had never been heard of, ever. Anyone who had an 'Attack in large groups of ANBU' in the bingo book was never known to of had a team. Kakashi continued to study the scarred man in front of him.

'Where have I seen him before….' The man looked familiar in the eyes of the sharingan user. Iruka, noticing the questioning look, decided to tell him.

"I work at the academy as a cover." He informed the silver haired man. "That's most likely where you've seen me." Kakashi gave a nod of acceptance before turning to the Hokage.

"Who are the other member's in our unit." The Hokage, understanding that Kakashi accepted his new captain, smiled and called for the other members to come in."

KAI!

"And there you have it! Now, I have to go stop Iruka from destroying the village, Ja." Everyone stared at the retreating form for some time before one came out and said what all of them were thinking…

"Wow…." Everyone else couldn't help but agree.

With Naruto… haven't seen him all chapter!

Stare

…..

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

…

"Huh? JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"

…..

"*sigh* Fine, see you later then." Naruto began walking away.

*BARK!* (What does the fox say *music*)

A weirdly colored, black fox ran up to the blond and jumped onto his shoulder. Naruto laughed *coughcoughgiggledcough* and stroked the mammal that just landed on him.

"I guess you're traveling with me then, huh?" *BARK!* Another 'laugh' "Well then, lets get going! We have to move often or risk getting caught!" The boy and fox sped into the woods, ready to begin their adventure together.

* * *

><p>I had always though that Iruka was pretty awesome and just wasn't showing it, so here he is! What do you think? Also, if you have any ideas for what Naruto and his fox (Need a name for himher) should do or go to next, please tell me! No guarantee that I will do it, but well see! Also, I just noticed that Sai wasn't anywhere in this chapter, only his name. I might make the next chapter mostly about him... tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

And its up! Sorry about not updating any of my storys recently. Brothers wont let me on computer and my dad had taken away the computer before that also. Whatever! Its up now! Also for any of you who didn't get this in the last chapter, this is before Asuma died and after Naruto had gone away with Jiraiya and came back. Jiraiya has died already (I can't remember if he died before or after Asuma did, but oh well. Sorry for all of you who wanted him alive)

* * *

><p>Chap. 5<p>

With Sai

'NARUTO! YOU'RE SO DANG FRUSTRATING TO FIND!' Sai shouted in his mind. The out side of him, of course, was it's normal calm looking self. All of those years with Donzo didn't just go up in smoke. 'His chakra is nowhere to be found and there isn't even a single scent of him! I sent out my dog drawings with complex noses that should have been able to pick out even a single person that hadn't been in a crowded place for three years and were still able to track them. And yet, with all of these skills, they couldn't find my teammate that left just that day. How incredible is Naruto? Even Danzo wasn't able to get away from me when I tried!'

He drew a picture of his favorite person while he waited for a report from one of his creations. Naruto was lying down on the grass with sweat running off his bare upper half with his shirt tossed onto the ground next to him. A small, mainly black fox was curled up at his side. Sai took a brief moment to wonder why he drew a black fox before moving on at the sight of his dog creacher. He took out a blank piece of paper and set it on the ground. The dog jumped onto it before changing into words and placing itself/ themselves onto the page. A brief glance of what was written and the raven was off, running in the direction of a small village near Kirigakure.

In the woods next to the village: two hours later

Sai called out his dogs again, forcing them to search the woods for any trace of the blond. Turns out, he didn't need them.

"SLOW DOWN YOU DANG FOX!" A black fox jumped out of a bush and slammed into Sai. Even his ROOT training couldn't prepare him for what happened next. A blond and orange dog sized fox jumped out next. One with seven tails. And then it talked. "Sai? What are you doing here?" It knew his name… wow. Then it began to transform into a human. Paws turning into hands. Muzzle becoming a flattish face. Real whiskers becoming birthmarks. Canine legs turning into a primate's limbs. Tails disappearing with the fur, turning into bare skin. Fox ears shrinking and growing down lower to a place of a humans, though still pointed at the tips. At the end of it all, Sai's best friend was sitting in front of him like nothing had happened, his black fox friend curled up onto his lap.

"Hi! What's up Sai?" A small amount of pink tinted the ravens cheeks because of that happened, but went unnoticed by the oblivious blond. It took a second before he could regain his thoughts.

"Everyone is looking for you, trying to bring you back. Will you?" Sai said this as though he has no opinion, which he didn't. If Naruto didn't didn't go back, he wouldn't either.

"No." Just because he didn't have an opinion, didn't mean he wasn't surprised.

"Really? Why?"

"I got tired of that place. The villagers hate me, Sakura is somewhat afraid of me after what happened. No one in our generation knows and I don't care to tell them. Plus, I just create problems for everyone. The Akatsuki came to the village to capture me, Sasuke wasn't brought back because I wasn't strong enough. I hurt Sakura on our mission. Jiraiya had to train me instead of doing what he wanted. You could never complete your mission with me around. The villagers had to deal with me all the time. Baa-chan had to come back to Konoha because I made her. Kakashi had to deal with teaching me when he could have been doing something useful with his time. The Ichiraku's had to cook for me all the time since I couldn't afford any other food and always had to give me discounts. That's about everything." Naruto said this being completely relaxed the entire time. He seemed to have already come to terms with it. Like, a long time ago. A month at the latest.

"Okay then. Where will we go then?" This had Naruto mildly surprised.

"Where do you want to go?"

"... Away."

Time skip

The two travelers were going just what they said they were going to. Away. Away from Konoha. Away from their troubles. Away from land. Currently, they were flying over the ocean. Naruto planned to create an island for them to live on with trees and everything. He had perfected the First Hokage's jutsu style, mokuton. He also discovered how to grow fruit plants as well, not just veggies and trees. There were also grains to make his ramen with.

But first, they had to find where they wanted their island.

"Lets go farther! We can't have anyone on land knowing where we are! Or that an island just popped out of nowhere!"

"Just a moment Naruto. I will need some chakra soon, so… may I?" Naruto nodded happily at the idea of helping his friend and Sai smiled at the thought of his best friends chakra. It was addicting. The amount of innocence in it with the happiness mixed in. It was just amazing. That with the added bonus of how much stronger it made his creatures, just amazing. There is truly nothing else to describe it. It was this wonderful stuff that he was surrounded by before it entered his system and his bird flew faster than before. Naruto hung on with his chakra just as Sai did.

"NEW LIFE, HERE WE COME!"

* * *

><p>With Iruka<p>

"TSUNADE! WHERE HAS NARUTO GONE! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Iruka stormed into the room, books flying everywhere as he released his chakra and people that were trying to stop him being pushed back into the walls. Tsunade seemed to be the only one infected by Iruka's intense aura.

"... so, you heard that Naruto had left and what people saw at his house?"

"His house? Did the villagers do something?"

"Ya, turns out that he is really good at genjutsu and covering up what has happened. Stuff had been there for years without anyone noticing."

"Wait, you didn't know he was amazing at genjutsu?" Irukas rage had calmed by now and everything was back to normal, though messy from before.

"You knew and didn't tell us?! That's it, lets go to the other brats! Naruto has some explaining to do and we need him here to do that!

* * *

><p>With Kiba<p>

We've searched for three days already with no success or word from Sai. Tsunade thinks Sai's left to be with Naruto instead of staying here without him. Wouldn't be that surprising actually. Naruto is Sai's only connection to Konoha since Danzo isn't the best person to care for. With Naruto gone, his only true connection has left. Sai had no reason to come back when he went looking for Naruto. For all we know, Naruto could have already been found!

...I could look for Sai instead of Naruto! We haven't been able to get a whiff of Naruto's scent, but we might find Sai's!

"GUYS! Listen up! Do any of you think that Sai might of left the village to join Naruto?" Heh, some of them didn't even think that would happen! I can see it on their faces! Wait, Shikamaru looks surprised, but not that he was leaving. WHAT! HE DIDN'T THINK I WOULD COME UP WITH THAT! THAT BASTARD!

"He wouldn't! Would he? Sai's a loyal ROOT member! They are trained to not have emotions."

"Sakura, haven't you seen how Sai has been acting towards Naruto lately? He's regaining his emotions and most of them are directed towards Naruto. He has real smiles and even laughed once. He has also grown a little mischievous. You really haven't noticed?" Sakura tilted her head down in shame. I fought the urge to laugh at her, not wanting to ruin the serious mood around us.

"Wow Kiba. Who would have thought you'd have thought this out." Shikamaru smirked at me knowingly. Knowing what, I don't know. But he did. Maybe…. no. That's impossible.

"Shut up. I'm smarter than you give me credit for! Right Akamaru!"

"..."

"... trator."

"Baka." Sakura muttered under her breath before tears started to well up in her green eyes.

"Everyone, shut up." All attention turned to Asuma. "We need to figure out what to do, not argue. Now, who has an idea on how to find either Naruto or Sai?" No one answered his question and they stood/sat in silence for around a minute before Iruka came back, Tsunade following him and looking pissed.

"Alright, listen up everyone. I will be sending all of you out to find Naruto in the teams that I assign. Team Shikamaru- Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino. Team Kakashi- Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji. Team Iruka- Umino Iruka, Yuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino. Team Asuma- Tamura Tenten, Rock Lee, Sarutobi Asuma, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Send in a report if you find him before making contact. Go." Tsunade lifted her arm and swished it to the side at the word go. Once they were gone, she allowed her arm to move over to her eye and wipe away a tear that was able to get loose. "You better come back, ototo. If you don't, what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"ACHOOO!"<p>

"Bless you."

"Hehe, thanks Sai! Wonder who's talking about me!"

"Naruto, that's just a superstition. Besides, who wouldn't be talking about you right now? You left the village."

"Heh, ya, that's true. What ever. So, is this far enough out? Or should it be further?" The two travelers were unable to see any part of the land they used to live on. All that was in their vision was open sea and the animals that live in said sea. There was also the line between the sea and the ocean.

"Ya, this is good. Where should I move us?" Sai was referring to moving down towards the water so that Naruto wouldn't have to use as much chakra.

"Here's fine! Now, how big should I make it? Oh, I know! This will be the most amazing island anyone has ever seen!" Naruto began collecting his chakra and moving it to his hands and out his fingertips. It was more dense than even the biju bomb and it's size was just as big. Naruto held it there for a moment before releasing it and sending it into the sea. The water had a large hole in it for a couple seconds before filling it self in. The water was still for yet another second until the sea began to rise and water was pushed out of the way of such a large section of ground. All Sai could do was gawk at the size and shape as it continued shifting around.

"Well, how do you like it?" Naruto asked once the island was finished being made.

"It's…. wow." Naruto grinned at his response.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Me: And it's a wrap! Good job people! Especially you Sai!<p>

Sai: Thank you! Having emotions is hard...

Me: You're welcome! Hey, readers, do you think you could review? That would be amazing! Also, would someone go to my page? There's a poll up that is very important to me! Also, would anyone be willing to beta my stories? My current beta doesn't have much time on his hands and suggested I get another one. So, any takers? PM me if you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

Writers block stinks. And that all of my creativity has left me... and how much school work I have... ya know, there's a lot of stuff bothering me lately.

This chapter's a little short but I'd rather have it out sooner. Oh, and if anyone can, please give me some ideas!

* * *

><p>Okay, this will not be a NaruSai or SaiNaru. I don't think there will be any pairings…<p>

Chap. 6

We find a blond hanyo playing near a waterfall of his creation, hair that had grown out over the past two months flowing out around him. On land was his friend - and former ROOT oppritive - painting the scene he saw in front of him. There were the tropical trees that had never grown in Konoha along with the brightly colored flowers and birds that had found refuge on the island of Naruto's creation. On the other side of the little lake at the bottom of the waterfall were two fox-kits. The fox Naruto had found had found turned out to be a pregnant female and had given birth to four fox kits. There was a purely black pup (Mayonaka) that looked just like his mother and a pup with mostly black fur but had white spots (Choko) dotting its pelt in mostly random places with the normal white belly. Another - a female this time - was mostly black but with red dotting her pelt and a red tipped tail (Kegumi). The last was the runt of the littler. He was grey and speckled with white, black and red - though the tip of his tail was all white (Jun). It was the first two mentioned that were wrestling across from the painter.

All in all, it was a beautiful and peaceful scene.

And then Naruto said…

"Ugh! It's so _boring_ here! Lets _do_ something Sai! Like, go back to the Elemental Nations and fight bad guys! Or take down the Akatsuki! Or find other jinchuuriki and save them! Just _something_!" He complained. Of course, Sai expected this to happen. Wait, no, he was surprised Naruto even lasted _that long!_

"Okay. What should we do Naruto? And when?" He asked pleasantly with a true smile on his face. After all that quality time with Naruto he stopped with the fake stuff and it was all real. It was like he wore his emotions on his sleeves! Yes, this was good for him.

"We'll figure that out later and lets leave NOW! Lets go guys!" He shouted. The kits all ran to him - bumping into each other as they went. Sai got up and followed them with the mother trotting next to him.

They were all riding on the ink whale Sai created. Because of how creative Sai was becoming he created a bubble on top so that they could breath as well as a little area for the kits to play on. Another thing he changed was the colors he used. Using a paint that changes color depending on what he wanted when he send chakra into it he was able to make all his creatures look much more realistic. This - of course - helped in battle as well as transportation and carrying messages.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked, already bored on their short journey.

"Twenty minutes left. Remember, this isn't as fast as flying." Sai said, somewhat irritated. He had given Naruto the choice between flying and swimming. I think you know what he chose.

"But... but... but it's so LONG! And there's nothing to DO!" Naruto complained. Sai let out a frustrated sigh before turning away. He got out his sketchpad and drew a cat toy - or, in this case, a fox toy. The object left the paper and Sai gave it to the blond before motioning to the fox kits. Naruto grinned and ran off to play. Sai let out another sigh before smiling just a little, thinking of something their old friend Shikamaru would say - troublesome.

Sadly, this little smile only lasted until Naruto convinced to pups to jump on Sai - knocking him to the ground. He didn't know what to do then. He's only ever played with his brother, and most people wouldn't even call what they were doing playing. To others, they were training.

Naruto easily saw the problem with Sai.

"Pet them." He said. Sai looked up at him questioningly before doing as told. He started with the runt, Jun. Jun yipped happily and started jumping around Sai, brushing up against his leg and walking all over him. Sai smiled and tried petting the other kits. Each of the purred happily before yipping when he moved on to the next sibling. Naruto was content just watching the interaction between all of them and - before they knew it - they had reached land. Naruto and Suki (the mom) got off the ink whale and waited until the kits and human knew where they were. Mayonaka noticed first. He jumped off the fox pile and joined his mom. When the other kits noticed there was less weight they jumped up as well and chased each other over to the waiting beings. Sai got up and followed.

"Okay, we're in Water Country right now so… what do you want to do?"

"Would it be bad to visit Kirigakure? For some reason I've had something pulling me over there…" Sai looked at his friend, partially questioning his feeling.

"It would…" He said cautiously. "But I think we could do it, if only for a little while." Sai said, continuing with his previous thought to make Naruto happy. An unhappy Naruto is never fun to deal with. "What do you think it is? Another jinchuuriki that needs help? Someone looking for us?"

"Dunno. Wanna find out though! Could be fun!" Sai smiled just a little bit. Naruto was always Naruto, no mater where he was.

Sai created his ink bird again and motioned for everyone to get on. The kits untangled from the pile they somehow formed again and sat next to or on top of Naruto. Sai smiled again at the sight of Naruto smiling and petting the little kits. He hoped that smile would never change.

_Will his hopes be in vain?_

* * *

><p>There it is! Sorry it's so short... but I hope to get my other stories new chapters as soon as possible! Now, I have homework to do...<p>

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately...


End file.
